Nombres
by Misila
Summary: ¿John? ¿Alexander? ¿Cómo diantres se va a llamar el hijo de Katie y Oliver? Especie de continuación de "Rutina", aunque se puede leer por separado. Para Ink Alchemist.


A ver, he de decir que en un principio no pensaba hacer esta historia, pero Ink Alchemist me preguntó vía review (de _Rutina_) por el nombre de la criatura, así que he hecho una especie de continuación. He de admitir que me gusta más cómo quedó la otra historia.

* * *

><p><em>Nombres<em>

-… ¡y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera se enfadó!-termina de contar Katie, entusiasmada.

-No veo por qué debería hacerlo-replica Angelina, meciendo a Freddie con suavidad, que agita sus diminutos brazos para aferrarse al dedo de su madre y sonríe, feliz, cuando lo logra. Angelina no puede evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa y le da un beso en la frente.

-Es cierto-interviene Alicia-. Seguro que estaba deseando un crío para meterle en la cabeza el quidditch desde que nazca.

Katie niega con la cabeza. Espera sinceramente que su bebé no sea tan forofo del quidditch como su padre. Es decir; ella adora con locura todos y cada uno de los rasgos de Ollie, pero no cree estar preparada para aguantar a dos obsesos del deporte de las escobas en la misma casa.

Se acaricia el vientre. Un acto, cuanto menos, curioso. Y sobre el que tiene opiniones contradictorias, _muy _contradictorias. Su parte más racional le dice que, con sus apenas dos meses de gestación, es imposible que el bebé note la caricia, dado que ni siquiera tiene piel propiamente dicha. Pero Katie ha estado amando a ese pequeño ser con todas sus fuerzas desde que confirmó su existencia, y otra zona de su mente, que parece haber estado en letargo durante toda su vida, ha despertado, sugiriéndole que, si bien su hijo no tiene aún sistema nervioso con el que _percibir _físicamente el contacto, es posible que, de alguna manera, pueda _sentir l_a protección que le ofrece Katie.

Sonriendo, mira a Julia, la hija de Alicia, que se entretiene trepando por el sofá, su reto favorito desde que domina corretear por entre las piernas de los adultos. La nena se resbala, y cae boca abajo en el sofá, riendo suavemente. Luego se acerca a su madre y extiende los brazos hacia ella para que Alicia la coja. Sus ojos castaños se desvían hacia el minúsculo Freddie, de apenas mes y medio, al que Angelina entretiene haciéndole cosquillas y sacándole la lengua. El bebé ríe con ganas, sus enormes ojitos azules empequeñeciéndose, mientras intenta atrapar de nuevo el dedo de su madre.

-En fin-dice Angelina, cuando al final su hijo logra aferrarse a su dedo meñique con tanta determinación que le es imposible liberarse de sus manitas-. ¿Cómo se va a llamar el bebé, por cierto?

Katie baja la vista. Lo cierto es que no tiene ni idea. Sabe desde hace una semana que su hijo será un niño, pero aún no se le ha ocurrido ningún nombre. Bueno, en realidad, se le han ocurrido millones, que van desde un sencillo John hasta los nombres más largos y difíciles de pronunciar, como Abderramán o Tayikistán. _Oh, __espera_. Tayikistán es un país, ¿verdad? _Porras._

-No tengo ni idea-admite finalmente, anotando mentalmente "Concretar el nombre del bebé" como la primera tarea a realizar en cuanto vuelva a casa y pueda hablar tranquilamente con Oliver. Nombre que, por cierto, también está absolutamente descartado, al menos como el primero. Con un Ollie tiene bastante, gracias.

-Podrías ponerle…-empieza Alicia, juntando la palma de su mano con la de Julia, que suelta una suave e inocente risa al descubrir que tienen la misma forma, pero distinto tamaño-, no sé, ¿cómo se llama tu padre?

-Bernard-responde Katie-. Y no-añade con firmeza-. No quiero que mi hijo lleve el nombre de nadie. Quiero que tenga su propia personalidad, que sea él mismo, sin nadie a quien se suponga que tenga que parecerse.

-¿Lo dices por algo en especial?-replica Angelina, estrechando a su hijo contra su pecho. Katie no responde, pero lo cierto es que su amiga tiene razón respecto a su opinión. Katie no cree que sea muy sano ponerle al pequeño el nombre del fallecido hermano de George. Que sí, que todo eso está muy bien, es un gesto absolutamente precioso y enternecedor, que Fred también era su amigo, y ella también lamenta su muerte y lo echa de menos; pero de ahí a llamar a un hijo como él… Katie tiene la impresión de que todos esperan que el bebé sea una copia en miniatura de la persona de quien recibe su nombre. Y le parece un poco injusto para el pequeño. ¿Y si ahora resulta ser empollón?

La reunión no tarda en disolverse, ante las continuas miradas de mosqueo que Angelina dirige a Katie por la insinuación (y tampoco es que Katie se corte, para ser sinceros). Alicia, siempre haciendo de mediadora entre ambas para evitar que estalle una guerra entre ellas, se despide de Katie y se va con Angelina para acompañarla al callejón Diagon para "que George haga de padre aunque sea por cinco minutos". Katie coge el metro para volver a casa, sonriendo a su pesar y proponiéndose disculparse con Angelina la próxima vez que la vea.

No le sorprende comprobar que Oliver ya está ahí, ni tampoco el hecho de que la casa entera huela a fritanga. La mujer frunce el ceño y se acerca a la cocina. Va a tener que enseñar a su marido a cocinar adecuadamente, aunque sólo sea por la salud de su hijo. Sin embargo, su propósito cae en saco roto cuando descubre a su marido yendo de un lado a otro de la cocina, intentando aliñar una ensalada y echando a correr hacia la freidora para asegurarse de que lo que quiera que esté haciendo no se queme. Katie no puede evitar soltar una risita, súbitamente enternecida. El embarazo está empezando a afectar a su razonamiento.

-Ollie, ¿qué haces?-pregunta al fin.

-¿Eh?-murmura él, distraído. Entonces, se gira y se fija en ella-. Ah, hola, Katie… Estaba… Um… ¿Qué estás…?-pregunta, alarmado, cuando Katie echa a correr para sacar la cesta de la freidora antes de que el aceite se salga, descubriendo un filete quemado.

-Ten cuidado-lo riñe, girándose hacia él con los brazos en jarras-. Que un día se nos quema la casa.

-Bueno, después de lo de la cocina, no puedes decir que te sorprenda-replica Ollie, sonriendo, y tira de la mano de Katie para atraerla hacia él, plantándole un beso en los labios. Katie ríe y le rodea el cuello con los brazos. Siempre intenta decirle que no sea tan brusco con ese gesto en particular, pero nunca recuerda hacerlo, no después del intenso beso-. ¿Qué tal el día?

De modo que Katie, haciendo una cena apropiada mientras Ollie ayuda en lo que puede, pasándole los ingredientes y los distintos cubiertos que le pide su esposa (no es que no quiera hacer nada más; es simplemente que, admitámoslo, es un negado para las artes culinarias) le hace un resumen de su día en el trabajo y la reunión con sus amigas en casa de Alicia, obviando el detalle del enfado de Angelina. De todas formas, lo tendrá resuelto en menos de una semana. Quiere demasiado a Angelina (y Angelina a ella también) como para permitir que esté enfadada con ella durante mucho tiempo. Para cuando termina de contárselo, la cena (ensalada de pasta y macedonia) está lista y la mesa puesta.

Mientras cenan, Oliver le explica, entusiasmado, las nuevas técnicas que ha ideado, representándolas encantando varios cubiertos, una aceituna, dos huesos de aceituna y una bola de papel de servilleta para darle más realismo. Katie, embelesada ante su apasionada explicación, tiene que admitirse a sí misma que son muy buenas y que a ella no se le hubiesen ocurrido ni en un millón de años, aunque son las formaciones más extrañas que ha visto en su vida. Y eso que no es la primera vez que Ollie le enseña sus nuevas ideas.

-… y entonces, el de la derecha hace una finta hacia el aro central, pero el cazador del centro se pone bajo él y recoge la quaffle, y marca en el aro izquierdo-termina Oliver sonriendo, metiéndose al fin la aceituna–quaffle en la boca.

-Es genial-replica Katie, metiéndose una espiral de pasta en la boca. En seguida deja caer el tenedor en el plato, provocando un fuerte estrépito, cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira hondo varias veces para tratar de disipar la náusea que sube por su garganta. Medio segundo después, oye un ruido de silla arrastrándose, y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos encuentra a Oliver agachado en el suelo junto a ella, mirándola muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien-refunfuña Katie. Merlín, sólo tiene náuseas. Sí, es bastante molesto e incómodo, pero no es para que Oliver palidezca y se prepare para cogerla en brazos como si tuviese alguna extraña enfermedad terminal cada vez que le ocurre (como, de hecho, él creyó en un principio). Además, lleva ya varios días así, y no es para tanto. Que no es que no agradezca la atención, tampoco-. Eres muy pesado, Ollie.

-Venga, Kat, no seas borde-replica Oliver, apartándole un mechón de pelo castaño de la cara. Katie sonríe a su pesar y se levanta para dirigirse al salón, agarrando la mano de Ollie por el camino. Ambos se sientan en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea y se acurrucan juntos para conservar el calor, escuchando el frío viento de principios de febrero golpear las ventanas. Es una sensación sumamente agradable-. ¿Te encuentras mejor ya?-inquiere Oliver tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Sí, Ollie-responde Katie con un suspiro-. Sólo son náuseas, y son perfectamente normales-lo tranquiliza pegándose más a su pecho-. Oye, llevo un par de días pensando una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-El bebé nacerá en julio, más o menos-tantea el terreno la mujer.

-Eso dijo la sanadora-replica Ollie, sin saber de qué va la cosa.

-Y será niño-continúa ella; Oliver asiente y le acaricia el pelo, expectante-. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en…? Es decir… Tendrá que tener un nombre, ¿no?

Oliver se separa de ella para mirarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro. ¿Has pensado algo?

-Pues… la verdad, se me han ocurrido hasta nombres de países de Oriente Medio-confiesa Katie, clasificando "Tayikistán" definitivamente como un nombre nada apropiado para su bebé-. Pero no me convence ninguno-admite.

-Um…-Oliie se muerde el labio, pensativo-. ¿Te gustaría que llevara el nombre de alguien en particular?

-No-responde Katie rápidamente-. Al menos, no su primer nombre-aclara. Porque tiene más que claro que el segundo nombre del niño será Oliver, y está dispuesta a comerse a cualquiera que ose contradecirla-. A ver… Te explico. Quiero que nuestro hijo tenga un nombre suyo y de nadie más. Que se lo pongamos porque queremos, no para… honrar a nadie, ni nada por el estilo-al ver la mirada sorprendida de su marido, Katie explica-: Hace casi nueve años que terminó la guerra. Si llamamos a los que vienen ahora como la gente que murió hace tanto tiempo, de alguna forma ellos también estarán vinculados a lo que pasó. No me parece muy bien, sinceramente. Y, la verdad, prefiero que cuando nos pregunte el motivo de su nombre le digamos "Porque es un nombre muy bonito", en vez de tener contarle una historia de una persona que murió antes de que él siquiera hubiese nacido, antes siquiera de estar pensado, y a quien esperamos que se parezca.

Ollie asiente. Katie tiene razón. Como casi siempre. Es cierto; llamar a su hijo con el nombre de alguien conocido que murió sería cargarle a él también el lastre de esa muerte. Prefiere recordar a las personas que perdió tal y como eran, antes que ver un fantasma cada vez que mire a su hijo.

-Tienes razón-admite. Se da cuenta de que el discurso de Katie, pese a ser aplastantemente cierto, ha conseguido dejarlos un tanto alicaídos a ambos, así que, repentinamente inspirado por una idea que ilumina su mente, la toma de la mano de nuevo y la levanta del sofá, y tira de ella hacia el piso superior.

-¡Ollie! ¿Qué…? ¡Ni siquiera hemos quitado la mesa!-protesta Katie, bastante reacia a ser arrastrada por las escaleras sin un motivo aparente.

-Ya la quitaremos luego-replica Ollie, metiendo a Katie en el dormitorio a rastras y empujándola para hacerla caer en la cama (eso sí, con infinito cuidado para no hacerle daño, ni a ella ni a su hijo). Ríe entre dientes al observar la expresión entre enfadada y asombrada de su mujer mientras abre un cajón del escritorio que hay en la habitación y saca pluma, tintero y pergamino. Lo deja en su mesita de noche y se sienta en el colchón junto a Katie, que aún sigue a cuadros.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué diantres haces?-pregunta la mujer con las cejas alzadas.

-Dime nombres-dice Oliver, repentinamente entusiasmado, cogiendo el pergamino y mojando la pluma en el tintero.

-¿Cómo?

-De alguna manera tendremos que elegir el nombre para nuestro hijo, ¿no?

_Nuestro __hijo_. Suena perfecto, ¿verdad que sí?

-Eh… Pues…-Katie se rasca la cabeza, pensativa-. Me gusta Rupert. Y… Ken también. Ah, y también Ian.

-Genial-murmura Ollie, apuntando los nombres-. Pues… a mí me gusta… David, Edward… Russell…

-¿Russell?-repite Katie, riendo-. Merlín, Ollie, eso es maltrato infantil.

-Yo no he dicho nada de Rupert-refunfuña Oliver, tachando el último nombre de la lista.

-Vale, pues tacha a Rupert-sugiere Katie-. Si no nos gusta a los dos, no vale.

-Hecho. Se admiten sugerencias, señora Wood-Katie le da un golpe suave en el hombro, aunque tiene que admitir que le encanta cómo suena.

-Pues… Alexander.

-¿Alexander?-repite Oliver-. ¿En serio?

-¿Es que no te gusta?

-Conocí a uno con el que no acabé bien-explica el hombre. Katie le arrebata la pluma y el pergamino y tacha el nombre. Vuelve a mirar a Ollie inquisitivamente-. Vale, me toca, ¿no? Eh… ¿Paul?

Katie anota el nombre.

-Pues…-frunce el ceño-. Me he quedado en blanco. Um… ¿Qué te parece…?-pero Katie no termina la frase. Se muerde el labio y baja la vista-. Ay, ése no…

-¿Cuál?-la anima Oliver.

-No, ése no te gustaría ni de coña-replica Katie. Al notar los ojos de su marido clavados en ella, añade-: Venga, di tú alguno.

-Pues… Be… No, ése sí que no te gustaría-rectifica en el último momento Oliver.

Katie lo mira de forma extraña.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Lo digo si tú lo dices antes-replica rápidamente Ollie.

-Vale… Los dos a la vez, ¿qué te parece?-sugiere la mujer, y empieza a contar-: Una…

-… Dos…-continúa Oliver

-¡Tres! ¡Benjamin!-dicen los dos al unísono, y se miran con sorpresa-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-inquieren a la vez, y sueltan una carcajada.

-No, ahora en serio-dice Ollie tras unos minutos, cuando ambos logran dejar de reírse-. ¿Desde cuándo eres legeremante?

-Desde nunca. ¡Tú lo has adivinado!-se defiende Katie.

De repente, lo que lo dicho en los últimos minutos significa cae sobre la pareja. Se quedan en silencio, mirándose fijamente, comprendiendo el acuerdo al que acaban de llegar sin haberlo planeado. A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido pensar que acabarían decidiendo el nombre de su primer hijo _así_.

-Entonces…-dice Katie tras unos momentos de silencio-. ¿Benjamin?

Oliver coge su mano, y la pone, junto con la suya, sobre el (no por mucho tiempo) plano vientre de Katie.

-Benjamin-repite, sonriendo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Desde aquí, pido disculpas a todos los nativos de Tayikistán y los que se llamen así, si es que realmente eso es un nombre.

Dedicado a Ink Alchemist, que me dio la idea de hacerlo :)


End file.
